


Gingerbread House

by TwinEnigma



Series: Misc YJAM fills [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Parallel Universes, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: AU where Batman is the Doctor, his former and new companions each try to save the day in their own way.  Dick Grayson really shouldn't wander off, he knows that, but this time, he can't resist.Sequel to The Clark Kent Adventures
Series: Misc YJAM fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312094
Kudos: 2





	Gingerbread House

Dick knows he shouldn't be here. He knows Batman is going to scold him for wandering off and disobeying orders for weeks after this stunt, but he couldn't help it, not this time. He had to go. He _needed_ this, needed to see _them,_ even if it was dangerous and stupid.

His parents were alive. His cousin, aunt and uncle were all fine. Oh, he'd never been born on this world, apparently, but it didn't matter because _they were all alive and well._

Or, rather, they were for the moment, if he and Batman could successfully get them away from the cyborgs that The Brain was planning to turn everyone into, find their friends, save the day and restart the TARDIS.

Telling his parents that he was their son from a parallel dimension certainly hadn't helped.

And now, here they were, surrounded, about to be deleted to the max.

Oh, he's _so_ not feeling the aster.


End file.
